


Виньетка по 208 главе

by ka_mai



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка по 208 главе

Юко не ходила по воде.  
Когда Юко хотела развлечься, она посылала Мару и Моро за надувным бассейном, а не затапливала сад.  
Когда Юко колдовала, она отправляла нас к очередному мистическому колодцу и обходилась чаном или чашей, а не устраивала озеро на заднем дворе.  
И Юко не скакала по поверхности как дурная водомерка.  
Это, впрочем, вполне укладывается в одну из моих теорий. Ведьма была слишком опытна, чтобы казаться тем, что она на самом деле. Чем старше волшебное существо, живущее в мире людей, тем успешнее оно притворяется человеком.  
Ватануки до этого - годы.  
Ватануки ходит по воде.


End file.
